Bedroom Hymns
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: A oneshot detailing how Glinda and Fiyero really felt about each other and what their relationship is truly based off of. Glinda knew that Fiyero didn't love her and Fiyero couldn't admit to Glinda that he was in love with Elphaba... High T for sex.


They came into the room stumbling, entangled in each other's arms. Lips crashed into each other feverishly, in need, in want for that pleasure that was burning inside of both of them. Hands tore at clothes, trying to get them off the other person's body as quickly as possible. Fingertips pulled away at buttons and zippers as the attires of the two people in the room slid gracefully to the floor. A green dress and military uniform were discarded on the floor as they made their way over to the bed that was placed in the middle of their chambers. Blonde hair masked a pretty face as the woman dipped in close to the man who was guiding her to the bed and kept her lips on his at all times. The man carefully eased the woman's body onto the landscape of the bed; which seemed to him like an endless horizon of green silk.

Lithe, petite hands entangled themselves in the man's light brown hair as his hands traveled down her naked body, exploring every inch of her with his fingertips.

She kissed him harder as one hand slid from his hair and clenched the bed sheets, piercing them with her sharp nails. A burning rage was filling up in her, coursing through her veins and making her needs more desperate with each touch of his landing on her skin. She didn't have to say a word to him but he knew what she wanted. He could see it shining in those eyes of hers, those beautiful blue eyes that sometimes against his will, turned into the eyes of someone else in his mind.

As they kissed, he teased her but he felt bad doing so. His fingertips danced and ran across the inner skin of her thighs, forcing her to cry out in a begging plea for him to take her. He refused, wanting to torture her just a bit more, it was after all the manly ego in him that was doing this. The superiority during sex that overcame him, the power that went to his head in being the one able to dangle the thing she wanted most over her head. His lips touched down and pulled away slowly at various parts and crevices of her body causing her to shudder and writhe beneath him in scorching torture until he decided to stop.

His brown eyes stared into her eyes as she breathed heavily underneath him, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He watched as her breasts moved up and down repeatedly as if it was a way to keep track of time for him, he heard the laboring breathing that was coming from her and himself. Who knew that foreplay could be so exhausting? But he wasn't done yet. The man bent down, kissing the blonde on the lips softly, and his lips traveled down in a line on her body. It was like he could feel the fire burning hot beneath her skin as his lips touched her glorious body. For a brief moment, the man was content, happy with his choice of life but that quickly disappeared when the woman beneath him was suddenly not the blonde woman in his mind anymore. It was Elphaba, her green skin glowing in the light as his lips fluttered across the skin.

"Oh, Fiyero," the green skinned woman let slip from her lips in a tormenting seductive moan. But the voice wasn't Elphaba's. It was the blonde woman's voice that had moaned his name.

He felt a pang of remorse as he took her right then and there, ending her burning fire for him and extinguishing it with love that was fake. He loved her like a sister but nothing more. Making love to her was something that made him feel all the more guilty because he knew that his heart didn't belong with hers. This relationship wasn't based on love, at least not for him. They both were frustrated with where their lives were headed and constantly took it out on each other by means of pleasuring each other. It was wrong, so wrong to toy with her emotions and vice versa but neither could stop. It was too addicting, too easy, neither of them would admit to their true feelings. The man didn't love her; he loved Elphaba. The woman loved him, but she knew the truth and had known for a while that he didn't love her.

But those were the secrets that they both kept hidden from each other. Those were the things that they dared not to cry out, to scream out to the heavens, to mumble and mutter in their sleep afterwards.

His hands groped her bare back tighter as the guilt in his heart grew. His face was on her skin, buried in the side of her neck as he pleasured her. It didn't feel right, but it was something that he knew that she wanted.

"Elphaba," he accidentally whispered into the night air, the name floating around the room like a haunting tune to a children's song.

If the blonde had heard the name, she did not acknowledge it to the man. Instead tears bloomed in those perfect icy blue eyes of hers as she looked up at the ceiling while he took her. She said nothing about it, knowing that there was nothing she could do to change his feelings. So she relished in the fact that he was with her now, satisfying her own selfish needs of wanting him each night, but she also knew that one day he would be gone.

One of his hands pressed against her chest and the blonde moaned sufficiently as the joy and pleasure his contact brought electrified her nerves. Every-time he touched her, even though she knew that he was reluctant to do so because he thought of her as a kid sister instead of a lover, a pulse of electricity coursed through every part of her and it was riveting.

She loved him, truly Glinda did. She loved him despite his apparent lack of interest or lust for her, despite the fact that he only loved her to please her and make her happy, she loved him for it. She worshipped the ground he stepped on for sacrificing his life to make her happy. She only wished that she could do the same for him. But lately Glinda had found a way to do so.

"Fae…" cried out Fiyero rather loudly as he pressed into Glinda passionately. The blonde gulped as the electricity and orgasm jolted through her and then slowly faded away.

Tears brimmed her youthful eyes but she did not let them fall. It would ruin his illusion, she knew and if this was the only way to repay him for what he had done for her then so be it. Every-night, day, hour, minute and second Fiyero pretended to love Glinda and every-time they made love Glinda would let him live in his fantasy world where he was not making love to Glinda but to Elphaba. It was the least she could do.

Fiyero's hand cupping her face pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked to see Fiyero breathless and gleaming with sweat looking down at her with love and awe. But she could see in his eyes that he was in that fantasy world, the one where the woman he was with was not her.

"I love you," he said with utter passion lacing through his voice. For a brief moment Glinda's faint hopes of Fiyero actually falling in love with her were raised but then were sent crashing down when he finished the sentence, "I love you, Elphaba Thropp."

Her eyes flickered on his face multiple times and her heart broke as she saw that hopelessly in love grin on his face as he climbed off of her and brought her close, cuddling her naked body next to his.

The sheets reeked of sweat and the world seemed to grow into a quiet silence as the actions that had just happened floated away into the air until they seemed like nothing but dreams.

Glinda remained curled next to Fiyero with both of their legs were entangled in the sheets. Her back lay on his stomach and her head lay on his chest. His fingers stroked through her golden hair and Glinda felt a burning desire start up inside of her again but she diminished it quickly. The light danced across the room as they lay there, their pleasures done and over with for the night. She could hear his quiet breathing in her ear and Glinda knew that he was close to falling asleep.

"I love you, Fiyero," she mumbled into his ear even though she knew that he had heard Elphaba's voice saying those words instead of hers, "I love you even if you don't truly love me."

They went to sleep that night feeling wretched and could not convey to each other the next morning as to what was the matter.

Fiyero could not say the words: I don't love you.

Glinda could not say the words: I know you don't love me.

So they stayed in the same circle, repeating everyday like a broken record. Faking smiles, laughs, even feelings for each other day after day.

Both of them prayed for something, some miracle that would stop the circle of them playing pretend and keeping secrets like children.

But they both knew that either way they would be hurt if the truth was to come out… but the truth was better than lying.

But until that day and the hurt that would come with it appeared they continued with their relationship with each other that was based on nothing but lies, selfish needs, prayers, and wants.

**Just a little one shot detailing the real relationship of Glinda and Fiyero. I always felt like they were lying to each other to try and keep the other person and I find that rather tragic. Also I wrote this while listening to Florence and the Machine's song Bedroom Hymns in case anyone was wondering.**

**Bubble**


End file.
